dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Dragon Ball films
The Dragon Ball films are animated and live-action films made based on the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and its four animated TV series, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT. Overview All Dragon Ball movies were originally released in theaters in Japan, typically when the vast majority of Japanese school children are on spring and summer vacations in March and July, although it pairs up with a Dr. Slump movie, usually 60 minutes long. All of the movies have been released in the United States, and are usually released under a shorter title. Akira Toriyama, the artist who created the franchise, had little to do with the movies past some of the character designs. However, he is listed as the creator of the movies in the credits. In Daizenshuu 6 (released in 1995), Akira Toriyama stated that he considers the movies to be stories in a "different dimension" than the main story of the manga he created.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Movies ''Dragon Ball'' Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies Japanese title: "The Legend of Shen Long" FUNimation title: "Curse of the Blood Rubies" UK Title: "The Legend Of Shenron" Movie 2: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Japanese title: "Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle" FUNimation title: "Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle" UK Title: "Sleeping Beauty in Devil Castle" Movie 3: Mystical Adventure Japanese title: "Mystical Great Adventure" FUNimation title: "Mystical Adventure" UK title: "Mystical Adventure" Movie 4: The Path to Power Japanese title: "The Path to Ultimate Strength" FUNimation title: "The Path to Power" ''Dragon Ball Z'' Movie 1: Dead Zone Japanese title: "Dragon Ball Z: The Movie" FUNimation title: "Dead Zone" UK title: "In Pursuit of Garlic" *Garlic Jr. - A small Makyan, who wants to get revenge on Kami for imprisoning his father in the Dead Zone. *Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho, Garlic Jr's henchmen. Movie 2: The World's Strongest Japanese title: "The World's Strongest Guy" FUNimation title: "The World's Strongest" UK title: "The Strongest Guy in the World" * Dr. Wheelo - An evil scientist, reduced to a brain in a jar and searching for a strong body to take over. * Dr. Kochin - Dr. Wheelo's assistant, who wishes for the ice over Wheelo's tomb to melt. * Misokatsun, Ebifurya, and Kishime, Dr. Kochin's menacing bio-warriors. Movie 3: The Tree of Might Japanese title: ' "Super Showdown for the Whole Earth" '''FUNimation title: '"The Tree of Might" '''UK title: "Super Battle in the World" * Turles - A Saiyan, strongly resembling Goku. * Amond, Daiz, Cacao, Rasin, and Lakasei, all Turles's henchmen. Movie 4: Lord Slug Japanese title: "Super Saiyan Son Gokū" FUNimation title: "Lord Slug" UK title: "Super Saiya Son Goku" * Lord Slug - An evil Namekian who wishes on the Dragon Balls and gains eternal youth. He wants to turn earth into his very own space-ship. * Angila, Wings, Medamatcha, and Zeeun, all Lord Slug's henchmen. Movie 5: Cooler's Revenge Japanese title: ''' "The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest" '''FUNimation title: "Cooler's Revenge" UK title: "Super Rivals" * Cooler - Frieza's older brother, seeking revenge for Frieza's death. * Salza, Neiz, and Dore - Cooler's henchmen. Movie 6: The Return of Cooler Japanese title: "Clash!! 10 Billion Power Warriors" FUNimation title: "The Return of Cooler" UK title: "Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors" * Cooler - Cooler goes to New Namek, enslaving Namekians, prompting the Z Fighters to take on their old enemy from the previous movie. * Meta-Cooler - Mechanical doubles generated by the Big Gete Star. Movie 7: Super Android 13! Japanese title: "Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans" FUNimation title: "Super Android 13!" UK title: "Super Battle of the Three Super Saiyans" * Android 13 - A mechanical android created by one of Dr Gero's super computers. He has a super form after absorption of other androids. * Android 14 - A mechanical android created by the same super computer. * Android 15 - A mechanical android created by the same super computer. Movie 8: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Japanese title: "Burn Up!! Hot Fight! Fierce Fight! Super Violent Fight!" FUNimation title: "Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan" UK title: "The Burning Battles" * Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, born with a power level of 10,000. * Paragus - Broly's evil father. Movie 9: Bojack Unbound Japanese title: "The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy" FUNimation title: "Bojack Unbound" UK title: "Super Guy in the Galaxy" * Bojack - An evil alien imprisoned by the Kais. * Kogu, Bujin, Bido, and Zangya - Bojack's henchmen. Movie 10: Broly - Second Coming Japanese title: "The Dangerous Duo! Super-Warriors Can Not Rest" FUNimation title: "Broly - Second Coming" * Broly - The legendary Super Saiyan from Movie 8, now crash landed on Earth, and with Goku dead only Gohan can save the planet. Movie 11: Bio-Broly Japanese title: "Super-Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One who'll Win" FUNimation title: "Bio-Broly" * Lord Jaguar - Also known as Jaga Bada. Challenges Mr. Satan to a match against the bio-warriors. * Men-Men - Jaga's partner in crime and all around crony. * Bio-Broly - A clone of the "Legendary Super Saiyan", created by Jaga Bada. Movie 12: Fusion Reborn Japanese title: "The Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta" FUNimation title: "Fusion Reborn" * Janemba - An evil demon created by evil waste, takes over the dimensions. * Gogeta - A fusion of Goku and Vegeta, using the Fusion Dance. Movie 13: Wrath of the Dragon Japanese title: "Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Won't Do It, Who Will?" FUNimation title: "Wrath of the Dragon" *Tapion - A warrior trapped inside an oracle, holding the top half of Hirudegarn's body inside him. *Hirudegarn - A monster, split in half and trapped inside the same oracle. Movie 14: Battle of Gods Japanese title: "Kami to Kami" FUNimation title: "Battle of Gods" *Beerus - A God of Destruction whose administrative zone includes planet Earth. He is purple cat-like humanoid donning Egyptian-looking garb. *Whis - An Angel who is Beerus' attendant and martial arts master. He has teal skin and white hair, and he owns a long scepter he usually holds in his right hand. Movie 15: Resurrection ‘F’ Japanese title: "Fukkatsu no F" FUNimation title: "Resurrection ‘F’" *Frieza - The most iconic villain of the series who returns in this film, seeking revenge against his arch-enemies Goku and Vegeta. He represents the "F" in the title of the movie. *Sorbet - One of Frieza's henchmen who use the Dragon Balls to resurrect him. His name is a play on "sorbet", a type of frozen dessert. *Tagoma - Another of Frieza's henchmen who resurrect him through the power of the Dragon Balls. His name is a play on the Japanese word for egg. TV Specials ''Dragon Ball Z'' specials Special 1: Bardock - The Father of Goku Japanese title: "Dragon Ball Z: Tatta Hitori no Saishū Kessen ～Freeza ni Idonda Zetto Senshi Son Gokū no Chichi" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku" UK title: "The Father of Goku" Special 2: Movie Overview Special Japanese title: "Kyokugen Batoru! ! San Dai Chō Saiyahito Supesharu" Special 3: The History of Trunks Japanese title: "Dragon Ball Z: Zetsubō e no Hankō!! Nokosareta Chō-Senshi Gohan to Trunks" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks" UK title: "Gohan & Trunks" Special 4: Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show! Japanese title: "Zenbu Misemasu Toshi Wasure Doragon Boru Zetto!" Crossover Special: Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special Japanese title: "Dori-mu 9 Toriko & Wan Pi-su & Doragonbo-ru Z chō Korabo Supesharu!!" ''Dragon Ball GT'' special ''A Hero's Legacy'' Japanese title: "Gokū Gaiden! Yūki no Akashi wa Si Xing Qiu" FUNimation title: "A Hero's Legacy" ''Dragon Ball Super'' specials This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!! Japanese title: '''TBA '''FUNimation title: "This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!!" ''History of Japan'' Japanese title: "Efu Enu Esu Nijyūnana Jikan Terebi Nihon No Rekishi" OVA (original video animation) OVA 1: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Japanese title: "Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku" English translation: "Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans" 2010 Remake Title: "Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans" *Dr. Raichi - A Ghost Warrior of the original Dr. Raichi, a member of the Tuffle race that was eradicated by the Saiyans. *Hatchiyack - The fighting form of the machine Dr. Raichi used to create Ghost Warriors. OVA 2: Heya! Son Goku and Friends Return!! Japanese title: "Doragon Bōru Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Gokū to Nakama-tachi!!" English translation: "Dragon Ball: Heya! Son Goku and Friends Return!!" *Tarble *Abo *Kado *Aka - The fusion of the two brothers Abo and Kado. OVA 3: Episode of Bardock Japanese title: "Doragon Bōru: Episōdo o Bādokku" English translation: "Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock" *Chilled - Frieza's ancestor. PSA (public service videos) PSA 1: Goku's Traffic Safety Japanese title: "Gokuu no Koutsuu Anzen" English translation: "Goku's Traffic Safety" PSA 2: Goku's Fire Brigade Japanese title: "Gokuu no Shoubou-tai" English translation: "Goku's Fire Brigade" 4-D attractions ''The Real 4-D An cinematic attraction that debuted at Universal Studios Japan. It primarily depicts a CG animation of Goku vs. Frieza, presented as a 4D attraction. The event was held from July 1 to September 4. Super Tenkaichi Budokai A cinematic attraction at Universal Studios Japan and the successor to Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D. Like it's predecessor it is a new installment in the Dragon Ball series, this time primarily featuring the face off between Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta against Broly God. Live-action films Dragonball Evolution An American film made in 2009, combining elements of the Emperor Pilaf Saga with the King Piccolo Saga, and putting the story in a more real world perspective. Upcoming films Dragon Ball 20th Movie Commemoration Project A movie set to come out in December 14, 2018 that will explore the origins of Saiyans and Frieza. Trivia *Cooler and Broly are the only movie characters to appear in more than one movie as the main villain. **Broly has appeared in the most movies as the main villain, appearing in three movies (four if counting Dragon Ball Z: Super Tenkaichi Budokai). *In the video game ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the levels taken from the movies have their original Japanese titles. These levels take place in what is referred to in the game as the "Special Saga," which consists entirely of battles from the movies, with the exception of the level "Destroy the Makyo Star," which takes place during the Garlic Jr. Saga, which is filler. *The box of the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai says that the story mode is based on Fusion Reborn but developers titled it "Fusion Rebirth" on the main menu. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is stated that the events of The Tree of Might, Lord Slug, Cooler's Revenge, The Return of Cooler, Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly - Second Coming, Fusion Reborn, and possible all movies, all occur in a separate timeline from the main one while the villains from main timeline were still living in Hell. *In the same game, however, Cooler is implied to have existed at one point in the main timeline as Frieza recognizes him. Gallery References External links *Kanzenshuu's Movie Guide *Capsule Corporation Headquarters (Movie summaries) * * * Category:Lists Category:Dragon Ball Z films Category:Dragon Ball films Category:Films